A Shocking Turn of Events
A Shocking Turn of Events is the second of the three challenges from the Challenge Rooms DLC for the PlayStation 3 version of BioShock, '' BioShock: Ultimate Rapture Edition'' and BioShock: The Collection. Set in Rapture's Grand Carnival, the player's task is to rescue a Little Sister, who is trapped at the top of a malfunctioning Ferris Wheel. New Discoveries Walkthrough Achievements and Trophies Rescuer This Trophy/Achievement requires the player only to rescue the Little Sister. Expert This Trophy/Achievement requires the player to rescue the Little Sister in under 4:00 minutes. Electrician This Trophy/Achievement requires the player to not only rescue the Little Sister, but to also turn the Ferris Wheel a further three times beyond the necessary six. Strategies for accomplishing this are found in the above walkthrough. Collector This Trophy/Achievement requires the player only to find the ten Roses hidden throughout the stage. Their locations are: #On top of the elevator shaft; from the uppermost level of the Ferris Wheel room, jump on top of the rising elevator as it comes up the shaft to reach the Rose. This is best accomplished when one first enters the area. If the player is trying for it later, send the elevator to the bottom floor and commit suicide. The player will respawn in the Vita-Chamber at the top of the stage, allowing them to try again. #From where the player found the first Rose, hit the switch to send the elevator down. Step off at a hidden level between the third and second floors containing a corpse and the second Rose. #Inside the men's bathroom, on top of a large billboard saying "Pick your Plasmid and evolve!". #Behind the gate towards the back of Rapture Records. #Inside the Little Sister Vent just inside the entrance to the Grand Carnival. #Inside the Pneumo Tube in the freezer room; stay on the lower level and look up into the pipe to see the Rose. #In the right-most barrel in the stall game where one can toss the balls into the barrels. #Pop the balloon to the lower-right of the corpse in the balloon-popping game to expose the next Rose. #Hanging from the light in Zimmermann Chardonnay—jump to reach it. #Inside a Ferris Wheel gear; after turning the wheel seven times part of the Ferris Wheel will catch fire and expose a Rose inside one of the gears close to the Ferris Wheel Switch. Gallery Shocking turn of events Loading screen.jpg|''Loading screen for A Shocking Turn of Events.'' Behind the Scenes *The Ferris Wheel seen in this stage was originally created during the development of BioShock, and was slated to appear in Fort Frolic. However, it was cut from the main game.BioShock: Breaking the Mold, forward by Ken Levine *Like all of the Challenge Rooms, the Little Sister the player must save appears to have already been "rescued" as she bears none of the signs of being implanted with a Sea Slug. *Curiously, Static Discharge appears blue in this level, like a Physical Tonic. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Challenge Rooms DLC